Handheld outdoor power devices such as trimmers, blowers, chainsaws, and/or the like, are often used to perform tasks relating to yard/grounds maintenance or even commercial resource harvesting activities that require them to be mobile. Although there are several options for powering such devices, including combustion engines, corded electric motors, or battery powered electric motors, each option may be viewed as having advantages in certain environments and for certain users.
An advantage of battery powered electric motors and combustion engines is that the corresponding devices can be freely operated without concern for cutting a cord accidentally, and without range limitations provided by the cord. Such devices have therefore proven to be popular for many different tasks. However, it has been common for such devices to be specialized to a particular function (e.g., trimming, blowing, sawing, etc.), so that different devices may be employed for corresponding different functions.
To improve upon this situation, devices were developed that allow different attachments to be placed on the working end of such devices. Accordingly, for example, different work assembly attachments could be installed on such devices. However, the installation of different work assembly attachments can be cumbersome and complicated for some users.